


Skulduggery Vs. Darquesse

by Alice_n_Robin



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Death Bringer Spoilers, F/M, Gore, Valduggery - kind of?, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_n_Robin/pseuds/Alice_n_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulduggery Vs. Darquesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackinaw Weasel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mackinaw+Weasel).



> Skulduggery no longer has the armor, he is his usual charming self with the ability to heal as fast as Vile. Just thought I should mention... 
> 
> ENJOY MY MADNESS!!

His skull hit the black ground with an almighty crack. A silhouette stood over him. The shadow pointed at his chest.  
He screamed.  
His bones were shaking, his fingers clawing at the ground for purchase, for a distraction from the pain.  
He stopped screaming.  
His body kept shaking, twitching. His very consciousness was squeezed, crushed. Smaller and smaller. The pressure pushing in from all sides and pulling out at the same time. It was like what the faceless ones had done. But worse. Much, much worse.  
The pain stopped. Everything went black. Skulduggery felt heavy.  
He felt wrong.

Someone lifted him up by his tie, and punched him. Hard. The air was knocked out of his lungs, he doubled over gasping for breath. His vision swum, it looked like there were three shadows, laughing at him.  
“I’ll give you a moment,” she said.

His hand flew to his face, right into his eye. He howled in shock. It took him a moment to heal it, and then he poked himself in the face again, because . . . well because he had a face. He ran his fingers over his jaw, his high cheekbones, they were still the same, but that was to be expected. Hair. He had hair. It was messy, hanging over his ears and creeping down his neck. He wondered what colour his hair was. His hands were pale. They were shaking. He patted himself down.  
Chest, check. Stomach, check. Legs, check. Arms, obviously, check.

A fist slammed into his jaw, breaking it.  
His feet slid back, maintaining a stance. He held his jaw tentatively.  
Skulduggery’s voice cracked, “Why did it have to be the face?”  
Darquesse paused in her assault and raised an eyebrow.  
He cleared his throat, adjusting to speaking through a body, “No seriously, I might have just died, and I am having a wonderfully vivid hallucination, but why god, did you have to hit my handsome face?”  
His jaw was fully healed now. He tilted his neck to the side, making it crack.

Darquesse watched him as she licked his blood off her knuckles. A devilish smile grew. He didn’t like it. She was looking at him like he was a new toy. A toy that she was about to break.  
He didn’t see her coming. But he felt it.  
Her nails led the way through his torso, tearing his flesh, his organs, before bursting out the other side.  
Blood pooled in his mouth. He gagged. It was metallic. He didn't like it. He didn't want blood to be the first thing he tasted.  
Skulduggery severed her arm at the shoulder.  
Darquesse howled and leaped back, a trail of blood in her wake. Skulduggery wasted no time and pulled her arm from his stomach. He would have laughed if his lungs weren’t full of so much blood and there wasn't a gaping hole in his body. He focused and the hole disappeared. While his partner was in shock he swung her own arm at her like a baseball bat. It exploded upon impact, splintering the bones and sending chunks of flesh flying.  
There was no blood on Darquesse. The shield in front of her dissipated. She looked down at where her arm should be, curious. She closed her eyes and breathed out.  
Skulduggery felt his jaw drop. It was growing back. Cell by cell, quicker and quicker until it was there. Just there. Like he never ripped it off and whacked her with it. 

He was on the ground. Again. His ears were ringing and his eyes watering. Maybe he was crying? It was understandable.  
He pushed himself up and raised his hand like he was asking for time out, “Before we get back into the hair pulling,” he allowed himself a moment to revel in that fact that he had hair, “and the inevitable bone breaking,” he wiped the blood from his mouth, “how . . .?”  
She huffed and crossed her arms, “How did I give you a body?”  
Skulduggery nodded.  
She shrugged, “It was easy. I just thought about it. My body remembers having an arm. Your bones remember having a body.”  
Skulduggery curled his fingers, accustoming himself to the feel of muscle on bone. He had a body now. OK. He could deal with that. He breathed. He thought he could deal with that. At least for the next, oh however long he had left to live. 

The strength was back in his voice, “What colour is my hair?”  
She smiled, it almost looked like Valkyrie, “Black.”  
“My eyes?”  
“Um, emerald-ish?”  
“Excellent.” His fist slammed into her jaw, returning the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously intend to write this one shot into an actual plot. But that will take me a while, and I just wanted to share this and see what you think. Want to find out what happens? 
> 
> Leave a message below.... *evil laughter*
> 
> I gifted this work to Mackinaw Weasel from FF.net because I can and I love her fic, read it~~  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9002704/1/A-Hallow-Heart


End file.
